


Wake Up Call

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fingering, Praise, Prone Bone, Teasing, Vaginal, male oral, prone position, slight mention of cum eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Being woken up or waking up the different Ghost characters with... lewd acts.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Papa iii waking you with consensual oral.

You barely have time to blink to bleariness out of your eyes before you feel your hips buck on their own. With a gasp you fully come to, now almost painfully aware of the cock in your mouth and the finger inside your cunt. Your eyes flutter shut again as you sink back against the pillows, urging the cock to follow you with your tongue and soft sucking motions. As you knew he would, Papa Emeritus the Third groans deep in his throat at the realization that you’re awake, shifting himself on the bed where he’s knelt over your chest. 

“Buongiorna, bella.” Papa rolls his hips just enough for the head of his cock to pop fully past your lips as you moan in unison with him, arching your own hips into his hand, which he’s managed to bring behind his back in order to rub your clit. “Would you eh…” He stops, moving his hips once more as he pulls his hand from you and leans father over you, his cock bumping into the roof of your mouth. “Care to make this easier on your Papa?” You hum around his cock until he pulls back, the head falling from your lips with an audible pop.

“I’d love to, Papa. How do you want me?” You blink coquettishly upward at him, your cheeks flushing slightly when he bites his own lip, holding back a moan. It’s not often that you’re able to see him like this-- paintless, chest heaving, with the obvious expression of arousal on his face. His raven locks fall in his eyes and he tosses them back with a quick movement of his head, giving you that slanted and cocksure grin that you love so much. 

“I want you just like this, sorella… Spread before me and open… Pliant.” He picks up your hand and lets it drop to the mattress, illustrating his point as you giggle and play along. You adjust yourself on the pillows slightly for him and drop your jaw, lathing your tongue along your lower lip as he watches. “Ai, Sathanas…” he groans, running a hand through his sleep tousled and slightly sweat slicked hair. 

Finally he grabs his cock at the base, giving himself a swift jerk before bringing it to your lips and sliding into your open and waiting mouth. He breathes out quickly through his nose as he sinks himself deeper into your mouth, watching his cock disappear as you swallow him down. You gag slightly as he reaches your throat and he pulls back, thrusting forward once more after you take another breath around him. One hand comes up to tangle in your hair, holding your head in place as his thrusts get quicker.

“So good for Papa, si? So willing for me… You love to take me into your mouth, eh? Take my seed as the Catholics take the wafers that they call their God…” Papa snorts a laugh that turns into a chest deep groan as he buries his cock in your mouth, your nose nestling in the well-groomed thatch of pubic hair on his pelvis. You gag harder this time, tears springing up in your eyes as he pulls out of your mouth completely, tapping the head of his cock on your outstretched tongue as his hand flies over his cock. 

“Give it to me, Papa. Can you cum for me?” You wriggle underneath him as you hold your mouth open again, watching as his eyes squeeze shut. Papa tilts his head back as his jaw drops open just slightly, small pants coming from the man as he gets closer and closer to cumming. Finally, with a cut off groan tapering into a shuddering moan he cums, the hot ropes of it landing across your face and on your outstretched tongue. His hips thrust with the aftershocks, small grunts accompanying each one as he rides it out. 

“Ah, cara,” he says as his breathing slows. “You never cease to surprise me with the things that you do for me, si?” Papa looks down at you for a moment before wiping a stray drop of cum off of your cheek with his thumb, sucking it into his own mouth as he looks down at you. He clearly doesn’t miss the way your breath hitches in your throat as his eyes darken again. “Now I repay, hm?” 

You barely have time to yelp before Papa moves off of you quickly, rolling you onto your stomach and pouncing once more, flattening himself along your back. His hand quickly goes to the apex of your thighs, pressing into you as his leg winds around yours, pulling you apart just enough for him. His other hand presses your face into the mattress how he knows you like it, one finger toying with your lower lip. Within seconds he has you panting and gasping underneath him in an attempt to grind your hips into his hand. He gives you no quarter, slipping a second finger into you and pressing upward. 

“Oh, cara, do you want to move against your Papa? Hm?” He waits for your whines of distress as you try to move again before scissoring his fingers inside of you, mocking your own sounds back at you in your ear. “You let me be in charge of this body so I can make you cum,” he purrs against your ear. His tongue flicks out against the shell of your ear and you keen wordlessly as the finger against your lips pulls your mouth into a wide grin. You pant and huff into the mattress as he finally eases you over the edge of your climax, cumming hard with shaking legs and a full body groan as your eyes roll back. 

When you come back to yourself, breathing heavily only in part due to the man pressing against your now sweaty back, you can feel his cock trapped between the two of you. It’s swollen to its full hardness again as Papa gives small abortive thrusts against your ass, breathing heavily into your ear. When you moan softly he moves his finger out of your mouth finally, bringing his hand instead to the side of your head, pressing you more firmly into the mattress and pillows. 

“Are you going to let your Papa inside of you, hm?” He rolls his hips and his cock drags along the cleft of your ass as your eyelids flutter in renewed arousal. 

“I… I already did this morning, Papa.” It’s a feeble protest, and you know he’ll blow right through it. And he does.

“Mm, si, you took communion. But don’t you want to be filled with the Spirit?” He rolls his r’s in your ear in the way you love, and it breaks you down faster than you’d care to admit. You struggle to nod as best as you can underneath the steady pressure of his palm against your temple as you whimper, pressing your ass up and into him. Papa chuckles darkly against you as his teeth find your neck and clamp down. He pulls his hips away from you and you whine at the feeling of loss before you feel his cock pressing into you. 

The stretch and drag of his cock filling you is made only more palpable by your current position, which you don’t help by crossing your ankles at the bottom of the bed. As you do, Papa groans and mutters something filthy in Italian, his voice dropping a register as his cock sinks into you to the hilt. He stops for a moment with his cock buried inside of you, pulsing just slightly with his heartbeat. Papa brings his other hand up to the pillows, gripping it tightly as he finally rolls his hips against you, his cock dragging just perfectly against the spot inside of you that makes you keen. 

And keen you do. 

Papa pulls out of you almost completely-- you feel the edge of the head of his cock teasing your entrance before he thrusts back in quickly, his hips slapping into your ass roughly. You gasp, jerking under him as the pleasure rolls through your body. In response he only presses you against the mattress harder, his other hand squeezing the pillow in a white-knuckled grip as he drives himself in and out of you, again and again. The slap of his pelvis against your ass is made only louder by your slick coating his thighs at this point. 

“Pa-pa!” you breathe, gasping as you grip the bed sheet tightly in one fist as you cum for the second time, your hips rolling and jerking under his. 

“Yes, sorella… Cum for your Papa. Cum on my cock, just how you like it.” Papa bites your neck tightly as he thrusts into you a few more times, finally stopping as he finishes as well. “Such a good Sister, to take me twice,” he purrs to you as he cums, filling you in pulses, just as he had across your face. 

“Can I be a good Sister in the shower now?” you pipe up finally after catching your breath. Papa laughs, his chest heaving above you as he does so, but he does pull out of you slowly with a slick sound, rolling off of you to the side with a grunt as he lands on his back heavily. “You can join me if you’d like, you know,” you say as you stand and make your way towards the en suite bathroom, only slightly shaking your ass on purpose. 

“Mm, I think I will. Are you sure I have permission, sorella?” Papa tosses you a wink as he grapples for his gilded cigarette holder on the nightstand, flipping open his lighter and taking a long drag. He blows out a stream of smoke before he looks back at you, standing in the doorway of the shower. “You start the water and get wet for me… I’ll join you when I am done with the smoking, si?”

“Don’t make me wait too long, Papa.” He smiles and waves a hand towards you, closing his eyes and tucking an arm under his head. 

To his credit, he does join you in the shower shortly.  
You’re not quite sure the two of you leave the shower any cleaner, though.


End file.
